Staccato
by JollyMyRoger
Summary: Emma and Killian on a Valentine's Day Date.


Emma's boots clicked along the asphalt in tune with Killian's. He had dressed up in his finest clothes, pirate clothes of course, and she had to admit he looked rather dashing in the black shirt made out of something that seemed to catch the light and shimmer while still feeling like linen, a red brocade vest with a double line of brass buttons, leather pants that Emma did not mind seeing from the rear, high leather boots that reached to his knees before they turned over, and a magnificent leather jacket with a broad collar, sharp cuffs, and two flaring tails. She had cleaned up pretty well herself with leather pants of her own that she had caught him staring at her ass in, red leather boots with a three inch heel that Ruby lent her, a tight black silk shirt, and a leather jacket of her own with gold accents. What was it about a Valentine's date that had made them both go with red, black, and leather?

It looked like they were in for a storm that night, but neither of them had really cared. They'd been trying to get away from everyone else for weeks without luck. There was always something that managed to come up and ended any chance of spending more than a few minutes with her pirate. Usually that happened to be the newest citizen of Storybrooke, Neal. Or as Killian had quickly renamed him Fucking Neal, something that Emma caught herself calling her ex more and more.

As they approached the actual dock, Killian reached out to take her hand, but he had forgotten Emma was on his left, his right hand holding the paper bag carrying their dinner. Instead of wrapping his hand around hers, his hook bumped into her hand, startling her and embarrassing him. It took Emma a second to realize what he had been trying to do and she slid her arm around his, wrapping her hand around his hook like it was the most normal thing. Neither of them said anything but Emma could see what she thought was gratitude and maybe a little admiration in his eyes.

Once they reached his ship they headed to where he had put a little table and a pair of stools behind the helm. They set out their dinner in short order, two plates of Granny's lasagna, a bottle of wine, and some New York style cheesecake. Nothing fancy, just some well wanted simplicity. It wasn't until he passed her the candlestick he had stowed away in the bag for her to light up did she realize, they hadn't said a word since he'd come by the apartment to pick her up. They had walked all the way down here and done all this without saying a word, both noticing the little movements of the other to keep them in sync even in silence. And both of them were quite content in not breaking that silence, it seems as if the entire town had gotten really loud lately and the comfortable silence they shared was perfect.

So they ate in silence, a stupid amount of shared gazes and Killian teasing at her feet with his was the only thing they really shared. Towards the end of their dinner a cold wind kicked up, heavy with the smell of rain, and Emma zipped her jacket up against the chill and Killian shifted his stool over to block some of the wind. Emma couldn't help but smile, always the gentleman. The wind blew the candle out and left them in darkness, she could hear Killian get up and walk away though. She stayed where she was sitting, her unfamiliarity with the ship was going to guarantee she would trip and break her ankle and that would be just the perfect way to end the night.

A minute or two later she saw him emerge from lower deck carrying a lantern, it's light cutting across him and making him appear like some rogue from an old story, coming to steal a great treasure of some sort and finding a pretty girl that catches his eye instead.

"Emma," he murmured, finally breaking the silence and just barely being loud enough that she could hear him over the wind, "I'm not really sure how to, well, how this…holiday is supposed to go." He smiled sheepishly at her as he pulled a small water-stained bag out of a pocket and bounced it in his hand, clearly at a loss for what to say.

"I got you a gift too, Hook," Emma stated matter of factly as she fished his present out of her jacket pocket and held it out to him, "Wanna make a deal?"

"If you turn out to be Rumplestiltskin or Cora in disguise I'm going to be very, very upset," he said with his parented fuck you smirk and a little wink that sent a thrill up her spine. So she reached out with one foot and teased him back in one very particular spot, causing him to start with a shock and a little gasp. "Sweet nothing, you gorgeous minx," he chuckled out, as he extended his hand towards her, the string keeping the bag shut wrapped around one finger and his hand open for her to pass him his. Cheeky bastard.

Emma slid his gift into his hand and plucked her's off his finger. She waited and watched him pull the crumpled black paper off his to reveal the shiny black cylinder, smiling at his momentary confusion until he noticed the slight graduated raised segments and the innermost one with a little lip curling outward, perfectly shaped for his hook to catch. As he pulled on it, the tube extended to reveal it was a spyglass of astonishing quality, made out of a sleek black material. He put it to his eye and let out a noise of astonishment, being able to see clearly even though it was rather dark out.

"It's made out of obsidian and a dragon-fire spun glass from sand of some far off desert. It can't be broken and provides clear sight in any conditions. I told Gold I wanted something to help me keep a lookout for Cora and he still owed me after all the shit in New York," Emma explained, a huge smile on her face over how much he clearly was enjoying the present.

"It's perfect, love, thank you. Open yours," he replied as he finally put down the spyglass and had this excited little grin on his face. She laughed and pulled open the sack, looking inside she caught sight of her gift and gasped. There was a delicate silver necklace and lying on top a diamond cut into a brilliant pattern of a star, and it was glowing faintly as if it was lit from within. She plucked it out with a slightly trembling hand and held it on her palm, its back was rounded and felt its warmth seep into her hand immediately, the delicate little spires each caught her eye with their beauty, overall the little diamond wasn't any bigger across than her pupil. With a shaky breath she looked up at Killian, her mouth not able to release the question she wanted to ask.

"A star, my love, second one on the right to be exact. And the chain's a comet's tail. Real peach that was to nip off with, the pixies were not happy about it," he said huskily as he stood and walked around the table, stowing his spyglass in a pocket and taking the necklace from her with one hand, holding it so the star rested against her collarbone, the comet tail chain he had pressed against the nape of her neck. "And it's yours, beautiful, as is my heart," he whispered in her ear and at his word she felt the tail split in two at the back of her neck, the left side drifting around her neck before coming back to meet up and seal itself back together. The star resting right on top of the dip where her collarbones met.

Emma shuddered with pleasure at the feel of his breath in her ear, a tear slipping from her at his words. She hadn't ever dreamed of a moment like this, hadn't dreamed this kind of perfection and romance from her pirate. She jumped to her feet, whirled around and pulled him up from his crouch to meet her waiting lips with his. Her need for his lips on hers startled even her, her need to deepen the kiss shocked him as he felt her teeth sink into his lip for the barest moment, his mouth opened and they kissed deeper and longer than she ever had before.

Emma pulled back from him slightly, just far enough to whisper on an exhalation, "I left my heart defenseless against you, I love you for taking it."

With a crack the storm finally broke over them, the wind suddenly picking up, lightning flaring, and rain about to come down in sheets. They rushed belowdecks just as the rain came slamming down between the sails.

Killian's back slammed against the wall with an impact neither he nor Emma particularly noticed. The focus of tearing off the clothes of one's partner can be rather consuming, especially since Killian's clothes had a ridiculous amount of buttons and Emma's had zippers which were something the pirate still wasn't familiar with.

"Sod it," Killian growled as he shoved Ema's jacket apart, breaking the zipper, then used his hook to tear her shirt off, earning a groan from her as the cold metal skated over her flesh.

"I liked that jacket, Killian," she hissed back before she detached his hook and used it to break open his vest and then tore his shirt open with a little smirk that was quickly lost as his mouth was on hers again and she inhaled the sweet taste of the sea from him as they kissed.

They staggered away from the wall and he tried to lead her towards the door to his cabin, holding her upright as the ship swayed in the storm. Killian's hand traced down her stomach and teased at the top of her jeans, pulling open the top button and of course managing to get that zipper without much trouble. Just as he was starting to pull the top of her jeans down her hand clamped down on his forearm and pinned it again the door frame as she pushed the rest of him into the door with a thump, earning her something halfway between a growl and a laugh from him and a smile she could see tugging against his lips as she pulled back her head and looked him in the eye.

"Why in such a hurry…Captain," she asked, a tease coloring her voice, running the fingers of her free hand up his chest before leaning in and whispering, "It's so much more when you take it slow."

Whatever response he had for her was lost in the slow, deep kiss they shared that started with a rolling crash of thunder. Her still pinning his good arm across the door frame and her other hand tangled in his hair, not letting him move an inch away from her. The moment stretched out before them, the kiss transformed into something more, and ever the wind blowing and the booming thunder seemed to fade out. Then it all snapped back to reality when Killian jerked, his arm tensing under her hand, and let out a small cry of pain. They broke apart and he brought his whole arm across his chest and fumbled with his hookless left arm to try and push back his sleeve and see the damage.

"Let me," Emma said as she grabbed his arm and pushed the black cloth up to the elbow, trying to find out the source of his distress. She could smell ozone and smoke on the air around them, but it was so faint she might be imagining them. Then both her and Killian's eyes found the way to his tattoo and they caught their breath in shock.

His tattoo had formerly been a heart pierced through with a dagger set against thorny vines and with a parchment scroll winding around it all and upon the parchment over the middle of the heart had been the name Milah, his slain lover. Now, instead, the tattoo was of an undamaged heart, the dagger was a sword that could be the twin of her father's blade that she had used to kill Maleficent, the vines were now white feathers, and the name wasn't Milah's…but Emma's in a soft flowing script. Emma now recognized the scent of ozone and smoke, it was magic. She had somehow used her magic to change Killian's tattoo, somehow selfishly destroyed the memorial on his skin to Milah. Her gaze flew up to Killian's face, afraid of how he was going to react to what she had done, but his eyes were still fixed on his arm, his face still a mask of disbelief.

"Oh god, Killian, I'm so-" she didn't even know what she was, she had just used magic again and she had probably hurt Killian in the process, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't…" her voice trailed off as her hands made her way to her face, as if pressing them there could stave off the panic and convey some deeper apology. But as she tried to hide her face away, Killian's hand came under hers and pushed them away, then his arm was gone and his mouth was on hers, kissing her with a fervent need and pushing her lips apart and raking his teeth across her lips in his haste as she could hear his hand scrambling over the door behind them, unlatching it and pushing it open.

"All magic comes with a price, Emma," Killian growled as he pulled back just enough to grab her and lift her up so she could wrap her legs around the top of his hips, something she was all too eager to acquiesce to, "And hurrying this a bit seems the perfect price for you putting your mark on me, love."

He carried her across his room to her bed, both of them fighting for air as they reached the edge of it, both of them gasping together as she leaned up and over him enough that he fell onto it, carrying her with him. They stayed motionless on the bed for a moment, caught between one clap of thunder and the next, gazing into each other's eyes, then the boom of an angry sky rippled through the world outside and they were tearing off the remains of one another's shirts. He pulled at her bra until it snapped and tossed it aside, and each struggled to get their pants off; never taking their eyes or lips off one another, simply rolling over on the small bed and kissing whatever their mouths were near to. Soon enough they hadn't a stitch of clothing on them and the rain and the wind and the thunder truly picked up, nature giving a violent music to the embrace of two of her children. The star glowing just brightly enough for them to see one another's faces.


End file.
